User or customer self-support or self-service is a blend of user-initiated interaction technologies that are designed to enable users to provide support and/or services for themselves. Self-support may include providing computer-generated instructions for troubleshooting an issue, utilizing electronic records management systems, utilizing computer-generated chat and knowledge bases, and/or the like.